Countdown To Misery
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Hey. Me again. This is basically a prequal to one of my other fics Countdown To Darkness. Hope you enjoy it. This fic basically shows what people can be like behind closed doors. ;D. Sequal to Countdown To Darkness hopefully coming soon.
1. Giving up

Countdown to misery

Prowl slammed through the door of his home. _Stupid snobs. _He _hated_ his job. The mechs were all rich and thought they were the most important mech in the whole of Cybertron. He came from a poor family and he didn't have the malfunction of thinking he was any more important than anyone else. The only reason they let him keep his job was because he had one of the best tactical minds on Cybertron. Then couldn't get any better.

He walked in and threw the company datapad at the wall as hard as he could. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. _Well, now that's over and done with. _He walked over to his berth and instantly fell into recharge.

Prowl walked into work, his optics cold, and sat at his desk. He logged on and began setting out the strange missions. The urge to hack the network was almost overpowering, but Prowl squashed the urge like a bug.

"Okay everyone. We have a new mech here today. I hope you'll make him feel welcome. You'll be working with Prowl."

He heard multiple groans and 'Unlucky's around the room. He didn't care. _Oh great. Another snob to deal with._

The mech walked over. He was tall and black. Prowl had a bad feeling about this mech. But he also felt, strangely attracted to him.

"Hey. I'm Hurricane. You're Prowl. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you."

"Wish i could say the same."

The new mech laughed. "Ooo, feisty one. I like that."

Prowl resisted the urge to punch the mech. That wouldn't help him keep his job.

6 months later

Prowl walked through the door to his home. "Hey Prowl. How's it goin?"

"Better now I'm home."

Hurricane walked out of the bedroom, wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist and kissed him deeply. Prowl leaned into it. They had gotten closer after a while. Then a relationship had started to form. About 2 months ago, Prowl had been confirmed as pregnant. He had never thought that would happen to him. He had never been happier. Then Hurricane started drinking high grade.

"PROWL!" Said mech shot up. _What in the pit? _The black mech stormed into the room and shoved Prowl against the wall. He stank of high grade.

"You're drunk." Prowl stated.

Hurricane punched his in the midsection. Prowl gasped in pain.

"Shut up. Don't say a word." The larger mech captured his mouth in a rough kiss. When Prowl tried to struggle, he was thrown across the room and into the wall next to the door. The large mech walked over and the tactician made his first mistake. He froze in fear. He should have run. Before he knew it, Hurricane was on him again. He made his second mistake. Punching Hurricane off him and being too slow to run. Hurricane's optics darkened in anger. His hand transformers into a blaster and Prowl panicked. He tried to run but he was too slow. Hurricane shot his right in the spark chamber. Prowl cried out as he felt the pain of the shot. And the pain of the sparkling's death.

The beating went on for a while. Then Hurricane got bored. He kicked the doorwinged one more time and then left him to bleed.

He felt numb as he lay there. He should have known Hurricane was too good to be true. He should have listened to that bad feeling, or punched Hurricane when he first met him so he got fired. Hurricane turned into a monster, and his sparkling was gone. He had nothing left.

3 hours later

Prowl was still lying there. He felt dizzy from energon loss. The way things were going, he'd bleed out before anyone found him. His energon had started streaming under the door. So somebody _would _find him. If they were smart. Speaking of a smart person-

A red and blue mech crashed through the door. His optics widened as he took in the horrific state of the tactician. He commed the hospital and instantly began patching him up as much as he could.

"What's your name?"

"P-Prowl." His voice was full of static.

"Okay. My name's Optimus. I've commed the hospital so just hang on in there okay. How long have you been lying here?"

"3 h-hours."

"Slag, you've been bleeding all this time?"

"If you c-count the b-beating then it's 4 h-hours." Optimus looked at him in shock.

Prowl felt his systems begin to shut down.

"Prowl? Hold on. Don't you dare die on me." Prowl heard faint sirens in the distance.

"Listen, see. They're nearly here. Just hold on a little longer."

The black and white's optics began to flicker.

"PROWL! HOLD ON!" Optimus bellowed.

Prowl tried, but as the darkness consumed him and Optimus continued to call his name. For the first time in his life ...

He gave up.

Don't worry people. I'm gunna try and write another chapter of this soon. Hope you enjoyed this so far, it sort of explains who Hurricane in Countdown to Darkness is. Review please, OH and tell me ...

SPOILER BELOW !

Should i bring Prowl back to life in the sequel to Countdown to Darkness? I must know. Only you can help me.


	2. Special

The first thing Prowl felt when he awoke was pain. Pure agony. He cried out as it felt like he was being stabbed multiple times. He started to convulse as the pain got worse.

"DAMN IT! HE SHOULDN'T BE AWAKE! WHERE'S A SEDATIVE!"

A red and white mech appeared in his line of sight. He looked concerned. Prowl felt his neck pushed to the side and a jab of pain. The pain started to go and he felt sluggish. Then he lost himself to the darkness again.

When he awoke again, it looked like there was no one around. Then he looked to his left. It was the mech who had saved him. Optimus. Prowl resisted the urge to move as the mech was recharging on the side of the berth he was lying on. He didn't want to make him. Finally he could resist no longer. He moves slowly, trying his best not to wake the mech. He failed. Optimus' head shot up and the blue optics made contact with his.

"You're awake."

"Yeah. Guess so."

Optimus stared at him for half a second. "Are you feeling okay? No pain?"

"No. I feel fine."

"Ratchet said you woke up in the middle of an operation."

Prowl winced as he recalled the incident. "Who is Ratchet?"

"Oh. Course you wouldn't know. He's a medic. My army medic."

"Army?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know about the war."

"What ... war?"

Optimus stared at him in shock and Prowl shifted under his gaze.

"No. Seriously. What war? I live in Praxus."

"Oh, right. Of course. There is a war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. I'm the leader of the Autobots. Were trying to stop the Decepticons from destroying the planet."

"Hm. Guess Hurricane is a Decepticon then." Prowl muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Optimus stared at him and then dropped it.

"Well Prowl. I looked at your files. They say that you have the most advanced tactical mind on Cybertron. How do you feel about becoming my tactician and SIC?"

Prowl was shocked. _SIC of the Autobots. He's kidding._

"I don't know. I don't think i'm right for a job like that. I'm nothing special."

"Prowl you suited."

"Fine then. I accept."

"Good. Once you're well enough I'll give you some duties." He got up and began to walk out.

"Oh. And Prowl." The mech said without stopping. "You're more special than you realise."

Prowl felt his faceplates heat up at that comment.

After a while, he was up and about again. He quickly adapted to his duties as SIC. Many of the bots were shocked at Optimus' choice. They didn't even know who this mech was. He came out of nowhere. He may have seemed a little cold, but they gradually started to accept him as an Autobot and a friend. For a few years, Prowl was happy again.

Little did he know, his past was going to come back and find him.

End of this. This is a prequel to Countdown to Darkness. Next comes Countdown To Recovery.

A special thanks to Hiding In My Writing for reviewing and helping me with ideas for the next fic in the series. :D THANKYOU!


End file.
